As Oblivious As Can Be
by BeckyLynch'sTheme
Summary: Mia is the new girl at the office. And a certain someone has taken a hell of a liking to her. Too bad they have to compete with the rest of the guys at the office for her attention...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my third story and it's an idea that came to me on New Year's Eve. It's something a little different but I hope you like it! :)**

 **Also, do check out my story 'Lady & The Shield' if you're a Shield girl like me, you won't regret it! **

Chapter 1

 **Punk's POV**

'Hey Punk, you see the new chick?'

I looked up from my desk and looked at Brad, an unmissable look of excitement on his face.

'Nah, why?'

'She's a pretty one', he grinned.

'The last time there was a 'pretty' girl working with us, she ended up making a sex tape right here in the office and got fired. So forgive me if I pass this one, Maddox.' Brad sniggered at this. 'Besides, we haven't hired anyone since. Why else do you think Vince has pretty much kept this a strictly male environment? He doesn't trust us around women and Dave Batista's going out of his mind over it...' I chuckled. 'What's so special about her anyway? She must've been something if Vince even _considered_ hiring her. I mean, the last woman that was here nearly tore down the reputation of his precious company'.

Brad shrugged. 'Maybe you'll find out when we all meet her.'

I raised my eyebrows. 'She starts today?'

'Yeah, pretty soon actually.'

'Huh. That'll be interesting.' I smirked.

'I already heard Dolph betting Alberto he could get in her pants first'

I shook my head laughing. These next few weeks were gonna be fun to watch.

'You filing away the numbers from last week's meeting?' Brad asked, nodding towards the stack of files on my desk.

'Yeah, I'd rather put them away now instead of having Laurinaitis come up to me a month later and bitch about it. You wanna help put them away or something?'

'Nah I'm good' Brad said, raising his hands and walking backwards to his office. 'I got better things to do.' He grinned.

'Asshole'

I picked up the stack of files off of my desk. It practically reached the bridge of my nose.

I was about to open the door to Laurinaitis' office when I suddenly felt something bump into me and we both fell on our ass, the files scattered everywhere.

'Oof!'

I was about to scold the idiot who had bumped into me when I looked up and my eyes met the biggest and brownest of eyes with the longest lashes I had ever seen.

'I'm so sorry! Are you okay?' the girl asked me. I took in the sight of her dark hair and high cheekbones - the way her perfectly arched eyebrows had furrowed in concern and sincere regret as she look at me, her plump pink lips moving…

Oh right.

'Uh yeah, I'm fine.'

She started to help pick up the files.

'I'm sorry for bumping in to you… I think I'm lost; I'm trying to find my way to-

'Ah, Punk. I see you've already met your new co-worker.' Vince said as he approached us.

My head snapped to the pretty girl I'd just met.

' _You're_ the new girl?'

'Uh, _you_ just got called a punk.'

'It's a nickname.'

'… Right.'

We got off of the floor and I pat myself down.

'Look, I should be the one saying sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going' I apologised.

'How could you when you were carrying files up to your eyes?' she said playfully.

'Mia, I'll meet you inside' Vince said as he went in the room I came out of.

'Mia, huh? Nice name'

'Thanks, _Punk_ ' she teased.

'I do have an actual name' I grinned.

'Well, you're Punk to me' she grinned back.

'If you call me Punk, I gotta have a nickname for you'

'Mia's fine'

'Oh no, you're definitely getting a nickname'

'Well I'm sure you'll have fun thinking of one' she giggled.

'How about you help me by joining me for coffee when we get a break?' I dared to ask her.

She could be the type to shoot a guy a down, you never know!

'Coffee…' she looked hesitant but thoughtful. 'Yeah sure, why not? It's not like I know anyone here anyway' she shrugged with a small smile. 'I better go in' Mia pointed to the room Vince was in with the other guys. 'I don't want to keep Vince waiting'

'Yeah of course'

And she turned and walked into the room.

I quickly pushed all the files together and left them in Laurinaitis' office, not caring they were starting to spill. I entered back into the room where everyone was either still working or had noticed Mia standing next to Vince, smirking to person next to them and probably making pervy comments.

'Everyone, shut up!' Vince demanded.

Silence.

All heads turned to the front.

'We have a new person joining us today,' his hand stretched at Mia, who looked nervous.

Cute.

'This is Mia Lyndon and I hope you gentlemen make her feel welcome-'

'We sure as hell will' I heard Dolph mutter under his breath, before getting a low five from Sheamus.

'What was that, Ziggler?' Vince asked, his eyes narrowed. 'I didn't quite hear you.'

'Nothing, Mr McMahon.'

'Good.'

Vince turned to leave, and the guys started to talk amongst themselves again.

Suddenly, he stopped in the doorway.

'One more thing gentleman,' all chatter stopped. 'Let's not have a repeat of history, shall we?'

And with that, he walked away.

Mia remained standing where she was, a slight frown on her face as she looked in the direction Vince left.

'I know you can't wait to drown in work,' I started to say as I walked over to her, and there was a small smile on her face, 'but let me at least show you around.'

'Hey Punk, at least let us introduce ourselves to her before you drag her away!' Dolph yelled and some of the guys cheered. I rolled my eyes.

'That's Dolph Ziggler,' Mia turned to look at him and he winked at her. 'He likes girls and spends most of his time looking like one.'

'Hey!'

I then pointed at the guys in order.

'That's Sheamus,'

'Alright, lass?'

'As you can tell, he's Irish. Interesting fact: he's also a close relative of Beaker from The Muppet Show.'

'Screw you Punk.'

'That's Alberto Del Rio'

'Hola, Senorita'

'Mike Mizanin but we just call him Miz'

Miz flashed a Hollywood smile at Mia.

'Jack Swagger', who simply nodded at Mia.

'My man Cesaro'

Cesaro smiled warmly, his Swedish accent lingering as he spoke.

'A pleasure to meet you'

'Santino and his assistant Maria'

'Hello!' Santino said enthusiastically while Maria gave a shy smile and waved.

'That's Kofi, Big E and Xavier – they're always together'

'Believe in the power of positivity!'

'Ryback's not much a talker. He just does his work and goes home, he's kinda boring like that.'

'And last but not least' Brad interrupted, taking Mia's hand and kissing it. 'I'm Brad Maddox. The guys call me Maddox but you can just call me Brad.'

I rolled my eyes.

'Or you can call him asshole like I do, but whatever suits you' I said dryly. Said asshole threw a glare at me and Mia laughed.

'You missed someone' she said as she turned to me, her arms crossed and her eyes glinting.

I frowned. I was sure I got everyone… Well, apart from those jackasses that hadn't arrived yet…

'Who?'

She stepped closer and poked me in the chest playfully.

'You.'

I grinned.

'Well, since you're so eager to know: my name is Phil Brooks but you can call me Punk and-'

'And I'm an attention-seeking whore' Dolph finished.

'No, that was your ex-girlfriend, Dolph' I hit back as the guys burst out laughing before I turned back to Mia.

' _And,_ I think it's time I show you around and take you out for that coffee.'

 **Mia's POV**

'God, Manhattan is beautiful', I said as I looked out the window of the coffee shop.

It was a typical chilly October day and I had remembered seeing the neighbourhood streets covered in burnt orange leaves, small children running through piles of them despite their mother's scolding in the morning. Punk had shown me around the workplace and I was more than impressed with what I saw. It was a slick modern building that was sky-high and constantly gleaming with so many facilities and people. Once we had arrived at the coffee shop, we had spoken about loads of things – one of the things being where we were from and about our families. Punk was from Chicago and was taken in by his best friend's family who he really considered family. I told him I was from a quiet and small family from California, so making it to New York with a huge job was a big deal to me and my family. I even woke up an hour earlier because I was so nervous. Punk chuckled and said he had only managed to make it to work on time after catching himself sleeping past his alarm and had to rush to work.

Yet you wouldn't be able to tell the guy rushed to work if you saw him. His hair was slicked back and his beard was not a hair out of place. The suit and crisp white shirt he was wearing made him look as impeccable as any other guy in the business.

As well as pretty damn attractive…

'So, have you met your mentor yet?' Punk asked.

'No, Vince said they'll come and introduce themselves to me'

'I wonder who you could get…' Punk said. 'It could be Damien Sandow but I don't think you'd want that ; Jerry Lawler? Nah, you _definitely_ won't want him. He still creeps Maria out to this day' Punk chuckled. 'Zeb Coulter pretty much gets by his day by rambling... But if I had to give you some advice, make sure you look out for Hunter, Randy and Dave.' Punk said with a stern look.

'Why? What's wrong with them?'

Just as he was about to answer, his phone rang. He frowned as he picked up and listened to what the other person on the other end of the line was saying. Punk covered the speaker part before looking at me.

'Listen, I'm needed at another branch, you think you could make your back by yourself?'

I nodded.

'I'll be fine, you go on'

Punk got up and he turned to face me.

'Just trust me what I said about those guys, okay?'

I nodded.

What on earth was going on?

I ended up coming back to the building through the alternate entrance by accident…

Oops.

But I wasn't complaining much. I was back to the lounging part of the building that Punk had showed me where there was an elegant and sophisticated bar. It was quite pretty and I liked being there. That was until I felt three pairs of eyes glued on me as I walked passed them, trying to get to my side of the building.

'Hey, you wanna come sit with us?' A man with a pony tail with a bulkish figure in an expensive suit smirked at me.

'Uhm, I'm good thanks.' I said, trying walk away from them as fast as I could.

A hand shot out and caught my wrist.

'Now where are you going in such a hurry?' the leaner of the three men asked, his cold blue eyes making me freeze.

The man with the pony tail threw his head back and laughed. 'Aww, isn't she adorable, Dave?' The one next to him with the thick dark hair nodded, mirroring the smirk that was on his partners face. He was probably Dave. Wait, Dave? Wasn't this the guy Punk warned me about? Alarm bells went off in my head and I started to struggle against the hold. 'I knew Vince would finally ease up and hire a girl. Look at her all scared-'

'I'm not scared of you assholes' I bit back, getting annoyed.

The one with the pony tail looked amused.

'I'm sorry, are we holding you up or something?'

'Yes,' I lied. 'I'm supposed to be meeting my mentor right now.'

They all burst out laughing.

'Well, isn't that funny Hunter' Dave sniggered as did the one that kept a firm hold of my wrist.

The man with the pony tail… So he was Hunter… That meant the one grasping my wrist was Randy. They were both still sniggering and I frowned.

What was so funny?

Hunter looked at me as if he knew what I was thinking, the smirk not once having dropped from his face and he chuckled.

'Sweetheart, _I'm_ your mentor.'

My eyes widened and I pulled back.

No way.

Without thinking, I grabbed Randy's drink and splashed it in his face so he could let go of my wrist.

His smirk dropped and his face had a deadly stare. He abruptly stood up and got up right in face, pinching my chin up with his thumb and index finger, so that I would be forced to look back at him.

'You little-'

'There you are' a drawly voice interrupted us.

'What do you want?' Randy spat venomously over my shoulder.

'I'm supposed to be looking after her.' The voice calmly said. Randy and Dave narrowed their eyes at the guy as if thinking he was lying.

My face was still being forced to look at Randy's so I couldn't see who the guy was!

'And what do I care, you-'

'Randy, drop it.' Hunter commanded quietly. The men no longer had their eyes on me but on whoever was behind me. I could feel the hostility between them.

'Let's go.' Hunter said as he and Dave walked out, but not before Hunter gave me one last smirk. 'I'll be seeing you around.'

Randy looked at me one last time, reluctantly letting me go before going off to join Hunter and Dave walking away.

I must've turned around too abruptly to see who it was because my heel slipped on the splashed beer on the floor and I felt myself falling back until strong hands firmly placed themselves on my waist.

I looked up and my eyes locked with a man with scruffy hair and a devastatingly handsome face that had stubble, dressed in a flawless navy suit. I felt his eyes pore all over my face, before lingering at my lips and I blushed furiously.

'W-who are you?'

His eyes travelled back up from my lips to my eyes and he grinned.

'I'm Dean Ambrose.'

 **Well, hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review of what you think so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the alerts and reviews – keep them coming!** **I love reading reviews ^^**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I have writing it!**

Chapter 2

'I hope those guys didn't bother you too much,' Dean said as we stepped into an elevator, his eyes still on me.

'N-no, they didn't'

Really? I was stuttering? Get a grip Mia!

Dean ran a tongue over his bottom lip as if in thought, before leaning over me to press a button as the doors shut. His natural scent and probably ridiculously expensive aftershave lingered around me. It was such a masculine scent… Almost a turn on. I could see myself blushing in the reflection, especially at how close he was to me again. He must have noticed because he started to smirk, the deep dimples in his cheeks flashing up on his face. I bit my lip as he straightened up and edged just that inch closer that seemed to matter. My back hit the wall and his broad hard chest rubbed against my breasts. There was silence and all that could be heard was the elevator moving up. Dean took a strand of my hair and slowly twirled it around his finger, before starting to stroke my cheek and eventually placing both large hands on my waist, his thumb stroking the smooth skin that peeked out under my top.

'Hell of a first day you're having, huh kid?' he said as his piercing blue eyes gazed into mine.

I lost myself in the oceans of his eyes and my heart banged against my chest. It was obvious he was a smoker from the grittiness in his voice and the way the scent of cigarettes hadn't completely gone away. Some would be put off by this… Yet to me, this made him even more attractive.

'Are you really gonna be looking after me?' I asked, my voice barely coming out as a whisper.

Dean's eyes trailed down to my lips and I could feel the atmosphere become heightened.

'Do you want me to?'

God, his lips were so achingly close.

Before I could answer, there was a small 'ping!', the doors smoothly opened and we were welcomed by a familiar face.

It was Punk.

Ah, crap.

I thought I could get out of the compromising position I was in but then I realised that there was little I could do being backed up against a wall.

Awkward.

Yet despite knowing Punk was there as well, Dean didn't back away from me either.

I saw Punk clench his jaw as he took in the sight before him, his sharp jaw line looking even more prominent.

'I hope I'm not interrupting something, Ambrose. You look pretty damn cosy.' Punk said in a dry tone.

Dean finally backed away from me, but with what seemed like hesitation. We stepped out of the elevator and both men stood face to face.

'Vince told me to keep an eye on her' Dean shrugged cockily.

'Seemed like you were doing a little more than that.'

Dean's eyes glinted with amusement before he had that smirk back on his face.

'Is someone jealous? Geez Punk, I didn't take you for the touchy-feely type.'

'I'm not.' Punk denied coolly. 'I just think it's important Hunter, Dave or Randy aren't anywhere near her. Don't you, Ambrose?'

I was so lost.

'In that case,' Dean's gritty voice drawled out, 'where were you ten minutes ago?' Dean asked, raising both his eyebrows.

A look of surprise passed on Punk's face before he composed himself again. He turned his head to finally look at me.

'Did they… Did they uh, say anything to you?'

Punk for some reason looked nervous and when I looked at Dean, he looked pretty curious.

'Like what?' I asked.

'Y'know, just anything that didn't make sense to you… Like a reference to something in the past.' Punk informed.

What?

'No… No, they didn't. But Hunter told me he was my mentor.'

' _What?_ '

For what seemed like the first time, both men shared a mutual feeling, shown through the look they shared with each other. But what put me on edge was what the look was.

It was uneasiness.

'Is there something wrong?' I asked, wanting to be told no.

But there clearly was since Punk started to chew on his lip and Dean had a deep frown on his face.

'No, no there isn't', Punk said, not looking me in the eyes like he was distracted and in another world.

'I need to go talk to Vince.' He announced and he started to walk off into the hallway.

'I'll join you.' Dean said, a look of slight confusion etched on his face.

But before he did, Dean turned to me.

'Mia, go into the office and start on some work or something, okay?'

I nodded my head and Dean soon joined Punk as they turned the corner and I heard a door swish open before clicking shut.

I walked into the office and sat at my plain desk. It had a cup full of pens, a computer, a telephone and a two-tiered paper tray. I turned my computer on and as it loaded, I put my face in my hand, thinking about how uneasy both Punk and Dean looked when I told them about Hunter being my mentor. Why was this such a big deal? I knew he was a little 'off' but should I be as worried as they were? Was coming to Manhattan now a big mistake after all?

'Ohh Sia Lyndon! Don't you _dare_ be sour!'

My head snapped up and I saw the bubbly and giddy selves of Big E, Kofi and Xavier.

'Clap for the greatest businessmen of all time and _feel t_ he power!'

Oh god.

'It's a new day!'

'Yes it is!'

'Feel the power of positivity, Sia!'

'My name's Mia…'

'Yes, feel it!'

'Feel it everywhere!'

'You're here looking all stressed-'

'But you should be happy because it's a-' Xavier paused looking at his friends before they all chimed enthusiastically, ' _new day_!'

Did I somehow sign up for motivational speeches? Because I do not remember.

At all.

They then started to clap in 3s and gyrate their hips – more so Big E. Kofi pulled me out of my chair and I just stood there having no idea what to do.

'Come on Sia, clap your hands! Haha' cackled Big E before he turned to Xavier and Kofi. 'Get it? Get it? Did you get it?' And they joined in cackling

'I see what you did there!'

'Excellent play on words!'

' _Gentlemen_.'

All clapping and gyrating stopped and I saw a face that I hadn't met yet.

He had that boy-next door kind of face. The type your brother would play football or baseball with. But that wasn't to say he wasn't good looking, because he was. This man had a boyish smile and charisma oozing out of him. And he damn well knew it.

But he still didn't have anything on Punk and Dean.

'I think Miss here wants you to leave her to do her work.' The man said with a tone of politeness.

'But we're having fun with Sia!' Kofi insisted

'It's Mi-'

'And we were just telling her to feel the power of positivity!' Xavier beamed.

'Yes, yes we are' Big E added, nodding his head profusely.

'Is that so?' The man asked, raising his eyebrows. It was like watching a parent talk to their children.

'Well, I may be wrong but I think I saw Dolph looking…' The man inched closer, dropping his voice to a whisper, ' _sad_.'

All three men gasped in horror. Kofi even held on to Big E's shoulder from not being able to handle the discovery.

'Let's go to Dolph!'

'Let's go!'

'He must feel the power of positivity! 'Big E almost roared. 'Let's go!'

And all three men scurried off to Dolph's office. I looked at the man who had sent them away.

'Dolph isn't actually sad' he grinned, quote-marking the word 'sad'.

I grinned whilst shaking my head. 'They're really….'

'Enthusiastic? Ridiculously happy? Borderline annoying?'

I nodded smiling.

'You'll get used to it' he winked. 'By the way, I'm John, everyone refers to me as Cena though' he smiled at me.

'Nice to meet you, I'm Mia' I replied politely. I brought my hand to his that was held out, thinking he wanted a handshake. Instead, he brought my hand to his lips and kissed it.

'It's been a while since we've had a pretty lady in here. I think it'll be nice to see a beautiful face every morning instead of one these guys'' John smirked.

'Uhm, thank you?' I really never knew how to reply to compliments…

'Maybe it would be cool if we got to know each other a little more?' He asked, flashing that boyish smile again. Why did I have the feeling he would be the type of guy I would have crushed on when I was a teenager? 'Hey, you're new to Manhattan, aren't you?' I nodded. 'How do you feel about getting shown around all the great spots? It'll be fun'

'That's not such-'

'HEY CENA! SCREW YOU!' a voice that was unmistakably Dolph's shouted. Sounds of clapping came from Dolph's office and objects being thrown at Kofi, Big E and Xavier were pretty unmistakeable and evident.

I looked at John and we both burst out laughing.

'I'll let you think about it' John winked before he went off, clearly wanting to avoid Dolph's rant.

Just as John disappeared, Dolph appeared looking dishevelled.

I struggled to keep a straight face at Dolph's frizzy hair – it had come out of its perfect ponytail.

'You seen Cena?' Dolph asked me, breathing heavily.

I shook my head.

'He's such an asshole' Dolph scowled and a giggle escaped my lips.

That seemed to get Dolph out of his mood though.

'At least you found it funny' he grinned. He started to smooth down his hair and pulled off a hairband off of his wrist to tie his hair up again.

'I do stand-up, y'know'

I wasn't surprised. 'You seem like someone that would be good at it' I admitted

This seemed to flatter him because he then said, 'You should come to a show and see for yourself. Then maybe I could treat you to dinner? What do you say?'

'She says no.' I heard Punk's voice reply from behind. He then placed his hand firmly around my waist possessively. I tried hard to ignore the way my cheeks went warm.

'Beat it, Ziggler. She's not gonna be added to your one-night stand list anytime soon. So stop trying.'

Dolph crossed his arms.

'Who said anything about her being a one-night stand?' Dolph grinned and his eyes then flickered to me.

'Cut the crap Ziggler' Punk said in a tired tone.

Dolph rolled his eyes and he looked at me once more.

'Remember, anytime you wanna have a good time, just come to me, sweetheart' he winked. Punk and I then watched Dolph turn and go back to his office.

Punk still hadn't taken his hand off and I couldn't read the expression on his face.

'You look annoyed?' I asked softly.

'…'

'… Are you angry at me?'

Punk sighed and he turned facing me, this time placing both hands on my waist and shaking his head. 'No, no I'm not.'

I tiled my head at him questioningly.

'I wish I got to be with you more.'

I was speechless.

Punk was… Punk was blushing?

He must have been aware of this because he then started to look increasingly uncomfortable.

'Y'know, to show you around and show you how to do the numbers and file stuff away and which coffee machines to avoid' He tried to cover up, clearing his throat too.

I slowly nodded.

That's what he meant, right?

Obviously he wouldn't have meant what I thought he meant… Not to me anyway…

Punk sighed again and ran a hand through his hair. 'Then again, I guess this was to be expected. I just didn't expect so many in so little time.'

I frowned, not understanding what he meant.

'First Dolph, then Dean and then Dean tells me about Randy _and_ Hunter _and_ Dave.' He scowled.

'Oh, I met John too.' I added, completely oblivious to the jealous ranting.

'He offered to show me around Manhattan!' I beamed.

'Cena hit on you too?!'

 **It is feedback and constructive criticism that inspire and help me to do coming chapters so I hope you guys can tell me what you think!**

 **So please Review, review, review!**


End file.
